Bayangan
by ScarletSherry
Summary: Cerita balas dendam Temari yang "dipermainkan" oleh suaminya. Lemon! Shikatema! Enjoy


_Hai hai hai~_  
 _baru pertama kali nulis nih mudah mudahan tidak kacau hehehe_  
 _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~_

.

.

.

.

.

ShikamaruxTemari

Chara sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, NOT mine!

Rated M! Bocah bocah menjauh! ha ha ha

Tata bahasa akan sedikit menggalau antara formal dan unformal _maafkanlah~ *ala inul*_

Terinspirasi dari sebuah pic di google xD

Jika ada yang tidak bekenan (re: tidak suka dsb.) akan cerita ini saya tidak akan menyalahkan pihak manapun xD

Hajimemashou~

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK** *jangan baper xD

"Aahh~ berhen– ah~ shika..."

suara suara "aneh" itu terus berlanjut begitupun dengan seringaian sang suami yang sedang menjahili istrinya di siang bolong!Gimana si istri gak marah saat dirinya berniat baik menemani sang suami mengerjakan tugas yang numpuk dari si Hokage, si suami malah "bermain" dengan tubuh sang istri. 'Siang bolong pula! Gimana kalo ada yang denger, dasar suami oon!'.

Awalnya si istri hanya ingin membawakan teh untuk dirinya dan suami tercinta lalu duduk di sofa sebrang meja kerja sang suami sambil membaca majalah dengan tenang dan damai, "Mau apa kau kesini?" kata Shikamaru hanya melihat dengan ujung matanya. "Hanya ingin melihat wajah pusing suami ku tercinta, apa salah?" sahut sang istri dengan nada cuek "dasar merepotkan". Sebenarnya dengan kedatangan Temari ke ruang kerja nya Shikamaru sudah kehilangan konsentrasi dari gulungan-gulungan yang menyebalkan itu tapi untunglah dia sudah hampir selesai menganalisa masalah yang ada di gulungan tersebut dia harus berterima kasih pada otak jenius nya untuk hal ini. Pura-pura tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari gulungan, Shikamaru diam diam melakukan _Kage mane no jutsu_ merayap menuju sang istri.

"Eh?" Temari berdiri bukan kehendak nya sendiri langsung menyadari sesuatu."Selesaikan pekerjaan mu, pemalas!"

"Hehehe aku kan Jenius" Si nanas dengan cengiran jail menanggapi omelan sang istri. Lalu melanjutkan kejahilan nya. Dengan jurus pengikat bayangan yang dapat membuat lawan ikut bergerak mengikuti yang mengeluarkan jurus tersebut Shikamaru bergerak seperti membuka sebuah kimono sehingga Temari terlihat membuka kimononya sendiri.

"Hentikan shika!" *pluk* kimono temari sukses di buka sehingga badan mulus nan bohay Temari yang hanya mengenakan daleman terexpose. "Shika!" kata temari dengan sedikit membentak.

Beberapa detik kemudian "Ah!" Jurus Shikamaru berganti menjadi _Kage kubi shibari no Jutsu_ Jurus berbentuk tangan yang bisa menjerat lawan nya muai merayap menjamah paha sexy temari. Shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya untuk memperkuat jutsu nya dan memberi jarak berapa meter sambil mencari _nice spot_ untuk menonton sang istri. Shikamaru masih terus nyengir melilitkan 3 bayangan nya di tubuh temari.

'Ugh! rasanya seperti dijamah tangan nya langsung!' Ucap temari dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya. Tanpa berlama lama bayangan tersebut mengusap selangkangan Temari dan yang dua lagi terus merayap menyusup ke dalam bra meremas gunung-gunung indah temari. "Ah~" Sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Temari. Bayangan di dada temari terus meremas sambil mengikat puting temari hingga mengeras, sedangkan yang di bagian bawah mulai menyusup juga ke dalam celana dalam Temari dan mulai masuk ke lubang betina tersebut. "ah aah shika~ ah~" Temari mendesah walaupun merasakan kenikmatan yang dilakukan bayangan Shikamaru, tapi matanya terbuka menatap tajam kesal pada suami nya yang sekarang terus menyeringai melihat ekspresi sang istri.

"Buka bra dan celana dalam mu Tema, tangan mu nganggurkan?" wajah nya memerah, tanpa sadar Temari menurut perkataan Shikamaru "anak baik, dengan begitu aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang bayangan ku lakukan" dengan _evil grin_ nya dia mengatakan itu sambil terus menonton kegiatan bayangan bayangan nya. Yaa, walaupun mereka suami-istri, Temari merasa malu setengah mati karena serasa sang suami melihatnya ber solo sex. Bayangan yang di kewanitaan temari mulai keluar masuk dan yang diatas memeras kedua dada temari secara bersamaan. "hmmph~ hahh~ ah~ Shikahh~" Shikamaru sangat senang menonton sang istri dijamah oleh bayangan nya sendiri. "Aahh~ berhen– ah~ shika..." Bayangan bayangan yang ada di tubuh termari semakin liar meraba-raba tubuh Temari, hingga akhirnya "Shika~! Ahhhhhhh~!" Temari mencapai puncaknya dan terduduk lemas diatas sofa. Shikamaru melepaskan bayangan nya sambil senyum senyum, 'dasar suami mesum!' umpat Temari dalam hati "hah hah ini siang bolong tau! kau ini, gimana kalo ada yang denger! hah hah" kata temari sambil mengatur nafas nya seraya cairan nya menetes dari selangkangan nya.

"Tenanglah istriku yang cantik, gak akan ada yang dengar, ruangan ini kedap suara" Kata shikamaru sambil berjalan kearah pintu untuk mengunci nya. "Tapi kalau yang liat sih gak tau" goda shikamaru mengingat ada jendela cukup besar yang gorden nya tak tertutup di belakang meja kerja si nanas. "Shikaa!" kata temari ngambek "biarlah dunia luar tau betapa kita saling mencintai" *cup* Shikamaru mencium pipi temari sambil mulai memainkan jari di kewanitaan Temari. "Ahh!" desah Temari. Sang Nara memulai lagi aksinya dengan melumat bibir mungil temari "hmmphh!" Shikamaru berhenti memainkan jarinya di bawah sana, si nanas menggendong istrinya sambil membungkam mulut istrinya dengan mulutnya yang semakin liar memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Menggendong kearah belakang meja kerjanya "fuahh hah~" Temari lolos dari ciuman maut malah disuruh membungkuk 90 derajat kearah kaca jendela. "argh!" tanpa aba aba sang nara memasukan kejantanan nya dari belakang dan langsung mengenjot sang istri. "ah hah shikaa~" wajah Temari makin memerah mungkin karena malu atau terlalu excited karena merasa akan dilihat orang dalam keadaan seperti ini si author juga gak tau hahaha. Genjotan sang suami semakin liar, erangan sang istri juga semakin liar menggema di seluruh ruangan, hingga tangan nya seperti mencakar cakar kaca jendela "Hahh hahh Shikaa aku hampir... ahh~" ya, dia hampir klimaks, Shikamaru terus mengeluar masukan kejantanan nya dengan cepat sambil meremas dan memaikan gunung yang sekarang dalam posisi menggantung. "Tahan, ayo bersama sama ahhh~!" Benih benih cinta memasuki rahim Temari dan carian temari juga mulai membasahi kejantanan shikamaru.

"Shikaa! kalo beneran ada yang liat gimana?! kan malu!" omel Temari setelah mendapat kesadaran nya penuh. "Hah merepotkan. Kaca jendela ini dari luar terlihat seperti cermin gak ada orang yang bisa lihat kedalam. Kau teruus saja mengeluh, mekipun tubuh mu mengatakan hal lain" *blush!* Muka temari memerah mengingat tubuh nya ikut menari seirama dengan sang suami di kegiatan barusan dan merasa sedikit excited. 'aku dikerjai, awas kau nanas mesum! aku balas kau'

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu...  
Mengingat nya saja sudah membuat Temari kesal walaupun merasa kenikmatan dari suaminya, tapi mengingat gengsi yang ada malah membuat nya tambah bete. Sekarang suami nya itu sedang melaksanakan misi keluar desa dan Temari pun berkesempatan memikirkan cara balas dendam yang sepadan dengan apa yang dilakukan sang suami dua minggu yang lalu.

"Hokage, ini berkas yang anda minta" ucap temari setelah mengetuk pintu yang bertulis kan 'Hokage' tersebut. "Ah Temari! terima kasih! gak usah seformal itu padaku, santai" kata sang Hokage "Baiklah Naruto, ada yang kau butuhkan selain ini?" Balas Temari "Tidak, ini lebih dari cukup. Ngomong ngomong kau tak mengurus suami di rumah?" Tanya Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas yang temari berikan. "Hah? bukan nya dia sedang dalam misi?" Jawab Temari bingung "Loh dia baru kembali dari misi nya pagi ini" Balas Naruto "Tapi dia tak ada di rumah" Temari heran "Mungkin di ruang kerja nya, kenapa kau tak melihat nya saja? Oh ya tolong bilang tugas yang waktu itu ku kasih bisa di serahkan pada Sai besok siang tak jadi jam dua hari ini." jawab naruto "Baiklah! aku permisi" dengan semangat Temari beranjak dari ruangan Naruto "Dasar pasangan itu, pasti udah gak tahan pengen main _Kuda kudaan_ karena dua minggu gak ketemu." Duga Naruto yang di tinggalkan temari seorang diri di ruangan nya, tapi dugaan Naruto salah karena yang di pikirkan Temari hanya 'Balas dendam, balas dendam. sekarang pukul 11 Siang, sempurna!'

*klik*  
Diam diam temari masuk dan mengunci pintu ruangan Shikamaru, si nanas yang sekarang bergelut lagi dengan pekerjaan yang baru saja di berikan Hokage. Shikamaru duduk yang tadi nya menghadap jendela langsung berbalik setelah merasa ada seseorang masuk ruangan nya. "Oh, Tema kau berkunjung. Lebih baik kau menunggu di rumah, aku sedang ada deadline jam 2 harus nya aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dari kemarin, hanya saja ada sungai yang banjir sehingga kami harus menjari jalan memutar. Aku mungkin pulang nanti sore" Kata sang suami. 'Hoo jadi ini tugas yang di maksud Naruto' kata temari dalam hati "Aku tidak mau, nunggu disini saja" temari tersenyum manis "Merepotkan" balas shikamaru. Temari mendekati meja kerja Shikamaru lalu duduk menymping di pangkuan sang suami. "Hah, dasar wanita merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru membiarkan temari duduk di pangkuan nya. Temari hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Ngerjain apa sih?" tanya si istri. "Ini banyak berkas yang harus aku analisa dan aku serahkan ke Sai" Jawab sang suami sambil terus membaca tugas nya. "Hoo" balas sang istri datar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Temari mulai melancarkan aksinya. Awal nya hanya memeluk dan menggesekan dadanya pada dada bidang shikamaru dan masih bisa di abaikan oleh shikamaru. Tapi, si nanas mulai merasa sedikit terganggu karena Temari mulai menciumi leher suami nya. 'abaikan abaikan ada deadline' shika mulai panik dalam hati. Dijilat, digigit untuk membuat Kissmark, setelah berhasil Temari menciumi pipi sang suami. "Temari sayang, deadline nih" kata shikamaru sedikit kesal. "Hehehe" hanya itu dan sebuah cengiran yang dapat di balas di istri. Lalu Temari bangkit berdiri membuat hati shikamaru sedikit lega. Tapi, Temari malah berusaha membuka celana sang suami dari kolong meja "Oy Tema!" Si suami kaget dengan kelakuan si istri. "Kerjakan saja deadline mu itu tuan Jenius" sukses membuka celana shikamaru, Temari langsung mengulum kejantanan shikamaru yang langsung membesar di mulut sang istri. "Ahh~ Tema" desahan terlontar dari mulut shikamaru tapi dia terus berusaha konsentrasi pada tugas nya. Gerakan naik turun membuat si suami bimbang antara kesal dan senang. "Hah Tema, masihh ah~ banyaak hah nih ahhh~" gerakan temari semakin menggila, tidak lupa memainkan bola kebanggan semua pria. "ugh! Temari aku mau argh!" Kehilangan konsentrasi penuh akan Tugas nya shikamaru pun mengeluarkan benih cinta di mulut temari, temari pun menelan nya "rasa cinta yang luar biasa" kata temari sedikit menggoda, tanpa pikir panjang temari langsung membuka celana dalam nya dan naik kepangkuan sang suami. "Temari, tugasku– umphh!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat nya mulut shikamaru di bekap oleh bibir mungil Temari langsung mengajak lidah nya perang. Ikut terbawa suasana si nanas pun mulai membuka kimono bagian atas temari dan meremas remas dada sang istri. Sekarang si Istri hanya memakai bra dan kimono nya dengan sangat tidak benar.

Temari mulai menaikan tubuh nya agar tepat masuk di kejantanan sang suami. sambil tidak berhenti berciuman, temari langsung memasukan kejantanan shikamaru sekaligus "umn~" desahan temari tak tertahankan, lalu mulai lah sang istri menaik turunkan tubuh nya. Lepas dari ciuman maut shikamaru langsung mengulum payudara istrinya, memainkan puting sang istri dengan lidah dan jari nya "hah ahh ahh shikaa~" desahan temari langsung menggema, Pada kegiatan ini bukan hanya temari yang bergerak naik turun, sang suami pun ikut menusuk nya dari bawah sehingga makin dalam lah kejantanan nya masuk ke lorong kewanitaan temari. "huu argh shikaa~ lanjutkan ahh~~" Makin liar lah gerakan mereka berdua, "Ugh Tema aku mau hah hah" kata sang suami tak tahan mau keluar, " didalam ah hah ajahh hah" pinta Temari, beberapa detik kemudian, "arghh!" kata mereka berdua berbarengan. Cairan cinta mereka berdua pun meluap dari lubang kewanitaan temari dan ikut membasahi kejantanan shikamaru.

Temari masih duduk di pangkuan suaminya tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. "Ah! Tugasku Tema!" Kata shikamaru panik melihat jam yang ada di ruangan kerja nya "tenanglah kata Naruto kau bisa memberikan tugas itu ke Sai besok siang" kata temari mengecup lembut bibir shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman. "Apa? Menyesal aku panik. Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? merepotkan" kata shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "hahaha balas dendam, balas dendam" temari menjawab nya nyengir nyengir "eh?" merasa sesuatu membesar di kewanitaan nya "ah, sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk ronde dua" kata shikamaru menyeringai "Jangan disini!" Temari langsung bengkit berdiri menjauh dari sang suami sambil merapikan baju nya "Kau mau nya dimana sayang hm?" tanya shikamaru "Dirumah" kata temari yang sudah rapih seperti sebelum dia datang ke ruangan shikamaru. "Dasar wanita merepotkan, kalu begitu ayo pulang"shikamaru menghela nafas sambil merapika bajunya.

Langsung merangkul sang istri keluar ruangan "Tugas mu gimana?" tanya temari teringat deadline shikamaru "aku bisa menyelesaikan nya besok, aku kan Jenius. Sekarang aku harus balas dendam pada istriku tercinta"*glek* temari menelan ludahnya karena sudah punya firasat tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar besok.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN~ ^^**_

Geje dan banyak typo nya ya? Whahaha maklum lah fanfic pertama, jika ada yang berkenan untuk review douzo~~


End file.
